One Hundred Words of Torchwood
by Xrai
Summary: Drabbles written for the Torchwood 100 comm on LJ. Newest- "Highlight of the Day" - Ianto is fed up with Jack's stationary abuse.
1. Ianto the Whore

******Title:** Ianto the Whore  
**Rating: **R**  
****Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness; Jack/Ianto, Ianto/Lisa (mentioned)**  
****Summary:** Ianto wears many masks. Also written for the drabble challenge on tw_proper , to the prompt _mask_.**  
****Disclaimer: **Torchwood and associated characters belong to BBC and RTD.**  
**

* * *

It's just another mask he wears.

He has many of them. There is Ianto the tourist office receptionist, Ianto the Teaboy, Ianto the archivist and Ianto the dogsbody.

Now he is Ianto the whore. This Ianto doesn't mind the flirting, the touching, the inappropriate gropes. This Ianto flirts back. Ianto the whore lets Jack strip him, lets Jack fondle him, folds away his love for Lisa along with his clothes. This Ianto relishes the burn as Jack enters him.

Later he will put back on his suit and his love and go down to the basement as Ianto the lover.


	2. Easy

**Title:** Easy  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Character(s):** Jack Harkness  
**Warnings:** Character death (not really)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, nor Jack Harkness.

* * *

Strangulation.

A knife through the gut.

A lungful of water.

Friendly fire –oops!– or just toying with the freak.

Windows flashing, not life –life never flashes before your eyes– as you fallfallfall towards the hard unforgiving ground.

The hollow gargle that escapes your leaking throat as you choke on your own blood.

A slip on the stairs and your skull goes _crack_!

Love hurts as much as the poison in your veins; she smiles as she watches you struggle for breath.

SUV. Truck. Collision. Oh. _Fuck_.

A bullet in the brain.

Dying is easy.

It's the staying dead that's hard.


	3. Thank God for Morphine

**Title:** Thank God for Morphine  
**Rating:** PG  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Lisa Hallet, Ianto Jones; Ianto/Lisa  
**A/N:** Written for the drabble challenge on tw_proper , to the prompt relax.  
**Disclaimer: **Torchwood and associated characters belong to BBC and RTD.

* * *

She can hear everything. The drips of a leaky pipe, footsteps echoing through the stone, random noises, Ianto's every breath; they all filter through her upgrades and burry themselves in her brain like white-hot needles.

"Hurts," is all she can manage through gritted teeth.

He fumbles for the morphine drip and moments later, relief flows through her veins. The noises fade into the background, the weight of her implants seems to lessen and her muscles relax as she slumps back against the frame of the conversion unit.

She sees a tear trail down his cheek before her eyes slide shut.**  
**


	4. Strange Lands

**Title: **Strange Lands  
**Rating: **G  
**Character(s):** Myfanwy  
**A/N:** For the tw100 Challenge #181: contrast.  
**Disclaimer: **Torchwood and associated characters belong to BBC and RTD.

* * *

The mountains are gray now, hard and cold and lifeless and taller than she can fly. The trees are sparser now, and different, with their small, flat, round leaves, not the thick waxy fronds that break when she drifts through them and drip their sap onto her wings.

The food is small and furred, and everything has this foreign metallic taste. There are large shining birds in the sky bigger than her. The four legged things that move fast make noises louder than a herd of hadrosaurs, and the two legged things walk and smell funny.

At least there's chocolate.**************  
**


	5. High Protein

**Title:** High Protein  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Ianto, Jack, Lisa; Jack/Ianto, Ianto/Lisa. For the tw100 Challenge #182: strange food.  
**Warning: **Oral sex  
**Disclaimer:** Torchwood and associated characters belong to BBC and RTD.  
**A/N: **I know this isn't food, per se, and the high protein thing isn't quite true, but Aristotle sort of backs me up. :)

* * *

_"Sperms are the excretion of our food, or to put it more clearly, as the most perfect component of our food." ~Aristotle_

* * *

Ianto chokes and swallows convulsively, slowly pulling away. God, he probably looks like a slut, dilated eyes tearing a little from coughing, gasping breaths, pearly white semen trailing from his lips to Jack, like a rope tying Ianto to him. Binding.

The taste of Jack is heavy in his mouth, bitter and thick, coating his tongue and the back of his throat. He swallows again, and again but it's still there, cloying.

Later, suit unrumpled, breath minty fresh, he goes to the basement. He kisses Lisa like he hasn't done in a long time.

But he still can taste Jack.**  
**


	6. Tastes Like Home

**Title:** Tastes Like Home  
**Rating:** G  
**Character(s):** Ianto, Myfanwy  
**Prompt:** strange food  
**Disclaimer:** Torchwood and associated characters belong to BBC and RTD.

* * *

Beneath the strange scents she cannot identify, the two-legger smells like metal and salt water. Urgh. Not nice, this is not food.

He opens his mouth -that small, weird, soft hole in that round, white face- and makes the noises the rest of his kind make, murmuring, mumbled, and barely understandable.

She tastes the air. He's no danger so far, she can tell, and now she catches a different scent in the air, sweet and nutty. Like home, and those pods she'd swoop down to pluck for her nestlings.

The flat rectangle looks nothing like a pod.

"Chocolate," two-legger says.**  
**


	7. Anwen's Ghost

**Title:** Anwen's Ghost  
**Rating: **G  
**Character(s):** Anwen, Gwen, Rhys  
**Summary:** Anwen has a special friend. For the tw100 Challenge #183: title changes. Title from "Ghost Machine".  
**Disclaimer: **Torchwood and associated characters belong to BBC and RTD.  
**Spoilers:** For Season 4. Anwen is Gwen and Rhys' daughter.

* * *

He first came at her birth, standing over her cradle, watching over her. He kissed her mammy on the cheek, hugged her taddy.

Neither noticed.

Anwen doesn't cry. She stares into space and laughs and giggles to herself. Grabs at thin air.

Mammy worries and fusses, and Anwen wants to tell her about him, but he puts a finger to his lips and winks. Their secret, their secret alone.

Mammy goes away, and taddy tells her she's saving the world with Uncle Jack. There are photos, and mammy calls every night.

When Anwen cries, her ghost is there for her.**  
**


	8. Swapping Shoes

**Title:** Swapping Shoes  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character(s): **Gwen, Ianto  
**Summary: **Gwen and Ianto dress up for Jack. For the tw100 Challenge #183: title changes. Title from "Random Shoes".  
**Warnings:** Cross dressing  
**Disclaimer: **Torchwood and associated characters belong to BBC and RTD.  
**Spoilers:** Minor one for the short story "Virus" in "Consequences".

* * *

The pants are too long for her, so she rolls them up. God forbid she step on them and tear the hem. Ianto would kill her.

The shirt fits slightly better, and she's glad he wore red today, red suits her. She knots the tie.

"It's a Windsor. Need help?"

Gwen looks up and howls.

Her pants are just about too tight for him and he totters unsteadily in her heeled boots. He's lucky their feet are the same size.

He glares at her but Gwen can't stop laughing.

Ianto in a bra is just the funniest thing ever.


	9. Countdown

**Title:** Countdown  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Character(s):** Jack, ?  
**Summary:** Ten minutes to save the world. For the **tw100** Challenge #184: Shadow Play.  
**Disclaimer: **Torchwood and associated characters belong to BBC and RTD.  
**Spoilers: **Minor one for the TW comic "Shrouded".

* * *

The shadows drip down his face with the rain. Mask-like.

Rain crawls down Jack's collar, traces an icy finger down his spine. He can hear the stopwatch tick-tick-ticking from across the room.

"You can't save them, Jack. You and your hero complex. You can't. Save. Them."

"It doesn't matter. I'm still going to try."

"Try, try, try again," the shadow sing-songs.

"Shut up!"

The ticking stops, and with the silence all light vanishes. No more shadows. Inky black darkness rises up and glomps him.

Then whispers, "I'm not your Ianto, Jack. You can't save me."


	10. Archive Echoes

**Title:** Archive Echoes  
**Rating:** G  
**Character(s):** Lois, ?  
**Summary: **Lois talks to ghosts. For the tw100 Challenge #185: In the walls.  
**Disclaimer: **Torchwood and associated characters belong to BBC and RTD.  
**Warnings: **S4 AU. COE compliant.

* * *

_I can feel you coming miles away._

"Can you now?" Coy.

A snort. _Jack's a bad influence._

She can run in the heels and she's not a field agent, so Torchwood should give her this one luxury.

_There are no luxuries in Torchwood.  
_  
"Says the man who shagged his boss."

_More like a bad habit, really.  
_  
"More like a bonus."

_He'll say yes if you ask.  
_  
"Not my type."

_No one seems to be your type. That's a Tagorian blaster; 'weapons', 'laser', 'Tagorian', 'non-compatible with humans'.  
_  
"I know how to do my job. Go away."

_Fine. But get better shoes._**  
**


	11. Avant Garde Interior Design

**Title:** Avant Garde Interior Design  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Character(s):** Ianto, Gwen  
**Summary:** Ianto and Gwen are on a mission. For the **tw100** Challenge #185: In the walls.  
**Disclaimer:** Torchwood and associated characters belong to BBC and RTD.  
**Warnings:** Mildly gory, post Exit Wounds.

* * *

Each step takes them closer to the red dot blinking on the scanner in Gwen's hand. Ianto's hands are sweating around the grip of his gun, but more from the heat than from nervousness. He wishes he could take off his jacket, maybe his tie.

"This way," says Gwen, and they slowly inch around the corner, guns leading.

Ianto says, "Fuck."

They're standing at the mouth of a grey, dimly lit corridor. Imbedded in the concrete at regular intervals are human corpses, all in various stages of decay.

Someone screams, long, drawn, and painful.

"Jack," Gwen mutters.

They start running. 


	12. Labels Jack Likes

**Title: **Labels Jack Likes  
**Rating: **R  
**Character(s): **Ianto, Jack  
**Summary: **Jack does naughty things with a marker. For the tw100 Challenge #186: Arrows.  
**Disclaimer:** Torchwood and associated characters belong to BBC and RTD.  
**Warnings:** Abuse of office stationary

* * *

Aiming at his clavicles, two lines, two points, and in small black print: **LICK**.

On his wrists, two more arrows, thicker: **TIE**.

Pointing down to his swollen cock, on a bare patch of smooth pale skin amidst dark curls of hair: **SUCK**.

Trailing down his back, across his tailbone, a squiggly guide disappearing between the cheeks of his arse: **FUCK**.

"This had better not be permanent."

"Don't worry, Ianto, I made sure, it's washa- ah, um..."

"Jack!"

On his nipple (too much hair over his heart), on coffee-n-cream coloured skin: a skewered heart, bleeding drops of ink.

And:

**LOVE YOU**.**  
**


	13. Want You

**Title: **Want You  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Character(s):** Ianto, Jack (mentioned)  
**Summary:** Do whatever you can to get Captain Jack Harkness to hire you. For the tw100 Challenge #187: X-factor.  
**Disclaimer: **Torchwood and associated characters belong to BBC and RTD.

* * *

First you must dress the part. Sexy, seductive, but not too desperate. Enough to attract his attention (and dick), but not too much that you'll put him off.

Second, act the part. Flirt. Act coy, mysterious. Show a little, then hide; intrigue him, make him want to crack the nut you are.

Get his attention. You're the perfect worker, a butler, a secretary, a PA, a dogsbody. You'll do anything. You'll even bend over for him, and it's hard to find secretaries who'll do that nowadays.

You're pretty, you're smart, you pride yourself on being cunning.

Make him want you.**  
**


	14. Can You Take the Heat?

**Title: **Can You Take the Heat?  
**Rating:** G  
**Character(s):** Jack, Team (mentioned)  
**Summary: **Jack makes a recruitment video. For the tw100 Challenge #187: X-factor.  
**Disclaimer:** Torchwood and associated characters belong to BBC and RTD.

* * *

"She's a dedicated rookie cop, drawn into the world of the extraterrestrial.

"He's a jaded doctor, veteran of the operating theater.

"She's a genius, using her superior intellect for the forces of good.

"He's the ass-kicking secretary, survivor of a horrific massacre.

"Led by a charismatic captain with a mysterious past, they are Torchwood.

"Tracking down alien life on Earth. Arming the human ra-"

"Jack, what are you doing with that video camera?"

"Erm, nothing."

"Right."

...

"Arming the human race against the future. The twenty-first century is when everything changes.

"Have you got what it takes to be Torchwood?"**  
**


	15. Dance, Dance Weevilution

**Title:** Dance Dance Weevilution  
**Rating:** G  
**Character(s):** Owen, Team  
**Summary:** Owen does something silly. For the tw100 Challenge #187: X-factor.  
**Disclaimer: **Torchwood and associated characters belong to BBC and RTD.

* * *

"And you just let me?" yelled Owen. "Ow!" he shouted as Ianto smacked him on his good shoulder.

"Don't move," said Ianto, making another stitch.

The girls looked apologetic. "It was funny," explained Tosh. "We didn't think you'd try to get in there with them."

"Couldn't you find a cure?" Owen snapped.

"Jack said it would wear off on its own," said Gwen.

"Jack can-"

"It would have. What made you think the Weevils could dance anyway?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Anyway, we've saved the CCTV. I'm sure the Weevils would have been a hit on the X-Factor."

* * *

**A/N:** The X-Factor is a British talent show, a bit like American Idol.**  
**


	16. Opposing Magnetism

**Title:** Opposing Magnetism  
**Rating:** G  
**Character(s):** Ianto, Rhiannon  
**Summary:** "Like I did something wrong. Did I?"  
**Disclaimer: **Torchwood and associated characters belong to BBC and RTD.

* * *

"You're getting married," Ianto says, and he makes sound like a betrayal. Then she thinks, perhaps to him, it is.

"I love him."

"You promised we'd get out of here together."

She can't stand his glare any longer. "Grow up, Ianto! We'll never leave. Your stupid dreams aren't going to change anything. I'm marrying Johnny and I'm staying!"

She smacks him when Johnny tells her Ianto tried to threaten him into breaking off the engagement.

The day after dad's funeral he kisses her on the cheek and leaves. His bag's been packed long ago.

She still thinks its her fault.**  
**


	17. Here Comes the Sun

**Title: **Here Comes the Sun  
**Rating:** G  
**Character(s):** Ianto, team  
**Summary:** A little sunshine cheers Ianto up. For the **tw100** Challenge #188: yellow.  
**Disclaimer: **Torchwood and associated characters belong to BBC and RTD. Title from the Beatles song of the same name.

* * *

Ianto was sweeping the tourist office when Gwen burst in like a ray of sunshine. She'd traded her usual colours for a yellow t-shirt, and was carrying several daffodil posies in her hand.

"Dydd Gwyl Dewi Hapus, Ianto!" she greeted him cheerily, rounding the counter to press a kiss to his cheek and pin a posy to his jacket.

When he went down, Tosh had a daffodil in her hair, Owen had his in a mug on his desk and Myfanwy was nosing at hers.

And world was bright enough to make him smile and forget that Jack wasn't there.


	18. Say It

**Title:** Say It  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Jack, Ianto; Jack/Ianto  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary:** Ianto wants Jack to say those three words. Written for the **drabble_las** challenge #2: "If you knew I was dying would it change anything?"  
**Warnings:** Canon character death. Very lightly AU.

* * *

You want to say it. I can see it in your eyes, hear it step off your tongue, "Ianto, I-" and trip, "-ah, I need a coffee."

For yourself, Jack, acknowledge it, say it.

I know you're scared. I am too. I may die tomorrow. Today. Loving me will hurt. But you can't lie to yourself forever.

And I can't hear you when I'm dead, Jack.

Say it.

"I love you." I love you, and I'm dying and ohgodnoplease-

-say it, Jack. Say "I love you".

You want to, I know.

Say it. Say-

"Ianto, I love you too."


	19. Highlight of the Day

**Title: **Highlight of the Day  
**Rating:** G  
**Character(s)/Pairing:** Ianto, Jack; Jack/Ianto  
**Summary:** Ianto is fed up with Jack's stationary abuse. For the **tw100** Challenge #188: yellow.  
**Disclaimer: **Torchwood and associated characters belong to BBC and RTD.

* * *

When Ianto received the requisition forms signed in neon yellow, he knew he had to put his foot down.

"I'm sorry, Jack," he said as he marched into the office. "I'm going to have to take away your highlighters."

Jack, who had been doodling yellow stick figures on some scrap paper, pouted, and clutched the highlighter to his chest. "But I like them!"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Look, you've highlighted every other sentence in Tosh's report, graffitied Myfanwy's beak, and_ this_," he slapped the form onto the table, "is the last straw."

"What if I do something else with them?"


End file.
